Wireless, mobile devices, such as phones, are continually evolving towards higher data rates and greater processing power. With these capabilities, an endless variety of functions and features can be realized. Recently, mobile phones have begun to proliferate which include basic, digital camera functions. However, the ergonomic characteristics of such mobile phones are generally optimized with respect to performing their primary function as a communication device. Soft keys, displays, and menus are oriented to optimize scrolling in the vertical direction. Mobile phone displays are normally used in the “portrait” orientation to facilitate scrolling through lists of items such as phone book entries.
Film and television cameras however, have traditionally been designed to capture images in a “landscape” orientation. In landscape orientation, the display's largest dimension is along the horizontal axis, in contrast to “portrait” orientation, where the display's longest dimension is along the vertical axis. Film and television cameras have typically been designed to capture images in a 4:3 aspect ratio. However, other aspect ratios proliferate in imaging, for example, those used in so-called “anamorphic” films, and those used in so-called “panoramic” photographic prints. Due to a long history of consumer experience with cameras, including more modern digital cameras, there is a strong expectation among consumers that at least some images are to be captured and shown in a “landscape” orientation. This expectation conflicts with the design of mobile devices such as telephones and some other mobile communication devices.